Software Instability
Software Instability is a gameplay stat in Detroit: Become Human, specific only to the character Connor. Details Software Instability is Connor's exclusive feature which determines how much Connor is 'deviating away' from his code. A Software Instability increase or decrease can be caused by the player's choice of Connor's dialogue, action, or important choice. A stable software usually leans towards the side of Connor staying Machine, while a high software instability opens up the option to become Deviant: Connor will no longer refer to other androids as 'it' but as 'he' or 'she' and will gain artificial consciousness. While for Connor this is a game-long process, the other two protagonists Kara and Markus do not have it as a measured stat and deviate early in the game. A software instability can be caused from many different ways, usually circulating around the topic of choosing 'humane' or more 'empathetic' choices, instead of sticking to your mission and/or what Amanda would like Connor to do (e.g. Connor choosing to save Hank from the rooftop instead of chasing Rupert). The more unstable the software, the more human Connor becomes, as the name of the game implies. Dying reduces software instability no matter if Connor dies for adhering to a task or doing a humane decision, including saving Hank from being shot. Although not explicitly explained, dying may reduce software instability due to the memory loss caused by transferring into a new body and the 'rebooting' of the code once a new Connor model is sent out. A very stable software, meaning Connor chose more 'machine', 'mission-oriented' choices in the past, usually leads to a bad relationship with Hank, while an unstable software/deviant status leads to a positive relationship with him. The Software Instability box that pops up during gameplay is located near the screen's upper right corner and is accompanied by a series of random letters fading in and out. With a rising Software Instability, these letters become less random and begin to coalesce towards showing the words "rA9" and "deviant". Changes Large Increase * Choosing to save Hank instead of following Rupert at the end of The Nest. * Choosing to spare the Tracis at the end of The Eden Club. * Connor was traumatized (if Simon was found and Connor manages to reach him) in Public Enemy. * Choosing to attack the deviant (or choosing not to do anything within the time limit) at the end of Public Enemy. * Choosing to spare the Chloe at the end of Meet Kamski. Small Increase * Saving the fish in The Hostage. * Any ending of The Hostage in which Connor survives: ** Connor failed to reach deviant in time. ** Snipers shot deviant. ** Connor shot deviant. * Probing Carlos' Android's memory in The Interrogation. * Carlos' Android was sent back to its cell in The Interrogation. * Selecting "compassionate" when talking to Carlos Ortiz's HK400 in Waiting for Hank.... * Choosing "give up" when Hank orders Connor not to pursue Kara in On the Run. * Choosing "truth" when Hank asks Connor why he didn't shoot the Tracis from The Eden Club in The Bridge. * Choosing "yes" when Hank asks Connor if he's afraid to die in The Bridge. * Choosing "troubled" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost, in the Zen Garden at the start of Public Enemy. * Choosing "conflicted" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor, in the Zen Garden at the start of Public Enemy. * Choosing "troubled" when Kamski asks Connor what he really wants. * Choosing "emotional" when Amanda asks Connor why he refused to kill the Chloe in Meet Kamski at the start of Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "Connor series" when questioning Amanda at the start of Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "secret" when questioning Amanda at the start of Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "yes" when questioning Amanda at the start of Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "troubled" when Hank accuses Connor of showing empathy if he refused to kill the Chloe in Meet Kamski in the police station in Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "sincere", "friends" or "Hank's secret" while talking to Hank in the police station in Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "reason" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin in Crossroads. * Choosing "convince" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin in Crossroads. * Choosing "appeal" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin in Crossroads. * Choosing "sow doubts" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin in Crossroads. * Choosing "question" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin in Crossroads. Small Decrease * Any ending of The Hostage in which Connor dies: ** Connor leapt for Emma and fell. ** Connor died protecting Emma. ** Deviant shot Connor. * Being shot by Carlos' Android at the end of The Interrogation. * Choosing "go" when Hank orders Connor not to pursue Kara in On the Run. * Being killed while crossing the road when pursuing Kara in On the Run. * Being killed while chasing Rupert at the end of The Nest. * Choosing "cold" when Hank talks about the Tracis from The Eden Club in The Bridge. * Choosing "cold" or "aggressive" when Hank asks Connor "what are you really?" in The Bridge. * Choosing anything other than "yes" when Hank asks Connor if he's afraid to die in The Bridge. * Choosing "cold" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost, in the Zen Garden at the start of Public Enemy. * Choosing "indifferent" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor, in the Zen Garden at the start of Public Enemy. * Any ending of Public Enemy in which Connor dies: ** Connor died running toward Simon. ** Connor sacrificed himself for Hank. ** Connor shuts down. * Choosing "cold" when Amanda asks Connor why he refused to kill the Chloe in Meet Kamski at the start of Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "not people" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" in the police station in Last Chance, Connor. * Choosing "warning shot" when speaking with Markus in "Crossroads.". Large Decrease * Choosing to follow Rupert instead of saving Hank at the end of The Nest. * Choosing to shoot the Tracis at the end of The Eden Club. * Choosing to shoot the Chloe at the end of Meet Kamski. * Choosing to "give up" and obey Amanda when Connor becomes the leader of the deviants. Notes * Connor can kill all deviants and Chloe and still be able to become deviant but only if you rise his instability on every other occasion. * If Connor deviates but dies in Night of the Soul and is back to being a machine in Battle for Detroit, the Software Instability status that can be viewed when opening the flowchart still displays "Deviant". This doesn't happen if Deviant Connor died in Crossroads. References de:Connors Software-Instabilität Category:Gameplay